


Let Me Get What I want

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem





	Let Me Get What I want

(NOTES)(Infinity War spoilers)  
This story is birthed from the anguish I felt after our good old MCU neighborhood Spiderman bit the dust. Well, more dissolved into, but… Okay wow, ouch. So, this won’t be exactly MCU or exactly derived from the comics it will be a (hopefully) nice little blend of both :) . What happens in Infinity War will majorly stay the same, except for Spidey’s death. This is a spideypool verse, and Peter will be aged up accordingly from the his MCU age to an age from the comics. He will also be in a healthy relationship with Deadpool (AKA Wade Winston Wilson) which I know many will have qualms about. To address this, as I believe it almost impossible for Petey and Wade to be in a young relationship that is healthy. In this fic, Peter and Wade are married. Peter is 25, Wade around 38. They have been together since Peter was 19, so six whole years with a child. ‘A child??????? They’ve got both fucking-’ Shhh, yes, I know reader. While both Peter and Wade are both men, their son is completely and 100% their child biologically. No mpreg, because I know it weirds some people out and I want everyone to be able to enjoy this fic. To satiate some other questions, yes, Tony and Peter have known each other since he was in highschool ‘How in the hell?!’ You, the infuriated reader, cry ‘The timeline!’ You wail, and in response I tell you this ‘Who in the fuck do you think I am I am a brain dead teenager with a rainy day to actually write this B.S with no beta. The fuck.’ I kid people, I kid. Though, I truly am braindead. The best excuse for the time between what I believe is Spiderman: Homecoming to Infinity War the man (I guess teen since were in the past right now...I think.) will have to be striked from any movie appearances between then as not to screw with the universe I’m setting up. Moving away, from the issues, let’s get into a bit of background before rolling into storytime.  
Peter would have originally seen the space donut from he and Wade’s apartment, which is far enough way to not be damaged but close enough for them to see it. They rush their son somewhere safe. They argue for a short bit over were to take their son, Benjamin (Anyone want to take a guess as to where they got the name? Brownie points to the first that gets it.)  
After coming to an agreement, and dropping their son off they go off to aid Stark. After a banterful fight to the stone, and Squidward unfortunately wins Petey, Pooley, and...Tony follow as according to the movie, but as not according to the movie, Petey already has his Iron Spider suit.  
We now skip to the end of the movie ‘WHAT ABOUT ALL THE IN BETWEEN -(;o;)- YOU-’ in all honesty, I don’t really wanna do the work today, and nothing would really happen other than more introductions and some funny interactions with Deadpool and the peeps he’d meet with Starkish and Petey. We’re gonna get right to the juicyness. Is juicyness really not a word? Fuck is my life? Oh yeah, anyways, to the J U I C Y N E S S. Most notably, while the chick with big eyes and antennae is mind fucking Thanos or something and everyone is trying to get damn glove off of Thanos’ thick ass hand except fucking Quill, the cunt. Deadpool is like you guys reading this! ‘WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER YOU’RE GONNA FUCK SHIT UP-’ then ding dong, Quill fucks it up and Thanos gets the stone and peaces the hell out.  
Deadpool is pissed at Quill, seeing as they could’ve had him if he didn’t let his feels get in the way. Because, even if his booty callee is now dead, now everyone else’s is dead too. Deadpool stops after Quill doesn’t react much if at all to his anger, and just ‘chills’ with Peter even if their both having existential crises’ and worrying the hell about their son and each other. This is the end of background info :) I’ll see you all again once we officially start chapter one with people poofing. 

 

さようなら , Adiós , Goodbye , and Au revoir


End file.
